True To Your Heart
by narniafanfics
Summary: Caspian and Susan both try to adjust to life in their own worlds. But as Aslan reminded Caspian "Things don't always happen the same way twice. AU Fan Fiction and my first one so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Caspian let a lone tear fall from his eye as he watched the love of his life vanish through the portal. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe then faced his people. "As you can see Aslan speaks the truth. For those of you who wish to stay here and live in peace may do so. For those of you who don't. Feel free to go. No one is stopping you."

A half hour later the last of the villagers had stepped through the portal. He turned back to his most trusted friends and Aslan. "If you will excuse me I need some time alone." Caspian said and walked away from the courtyard. He walked for a very long time until he found himself at the ruins of Cair Paravel. He sat down and looked off the cliff out onto the ocean. He closed his eyes and tried to relax but each time he closed his eyes he saw her face. A moment later tears started to fall down his face. "How can I go on without her?" He asked himself dropping his head into his hands and cried for the first time since his father died. A moment later he heard a rustle beside him. He turned and saw Aslan approaching him. "How can I do this alone, Aslan?" He asked the great lion.

Aslan approached the young king and sat down next to him. "Time heals all wounds Caspian. When I looked and saw the old Kings and Queens future in this world it looked bleak. They would never have done as they would have in their own world. What I didn't do was picture their future involving you. Had I realized sooner your feelings for Susan and her's for you things may have ended up different. Maybe they still can end up different. But now is not the time to think of that. You have a kingdom to rule and heal. I know it will be hard, but you can do it Caspian. I have faith in you and so do the people." Aslan said then stood up. "If you need me. All you need to do is search for me. I will be where you need me the most." With that Aslan walked away into the forest.

Caspian almost called Aslan back to question what he had meant, but decided against it. He looked around the ruins of Cair Paravel once more and came up with a plan. He then made the long walk back to the palace.

Present Day Finchley

Once settled onto the train for their trip to school the Pevensie's remained quiet for the most part. Each thinking back to thier time in Narnia. Edmund and Lucy's thoughts were both the same. Each excited at the thought of one day returning to their beloved Narnia. Lucy looked over at Peter and Susan. She still couldn't believe that they were not returning to Narnia. Even though she had stated to her brother Peter she didn't understand why Susan had kissed Caspian before they left she did. At least Susan had a chance to say goodbye to the man she loved. When they had returned from Narnia the first time unexpectedly she had felt the same way. It took her months to finally get over her beloved Tummus. When she had first arrived back in Narnia she was excited about the prospect of seeing him. Then when her D.L.F. Trumpkin told them how much time had passed in Narnia since she had left she was saddened to realize that her dearest Tummus had passed on. Lucy closed her eyes and prayed to Aslan to help Susan get through this time. She drifted off to sleep moments later.

Susan laid her head on her brother Peter's shoulder. He held her hand tightly as she tried her hardest not to cry. It had been so hard to get over returning from Narnia the first time. She had finally convinced herself that they were never going back when they did go back. Now a year later she were back in their world again only to be sent back to England. Even though not as much time had passed the ache in her heart was still there. Susan closed her eyes and pictured his face. She could still feel his arms around her as he held her after they had kissed. Susan tried to hold onto the image but it faded and then she opened her eyes. She still couldn't believe that they would never be allowed to return to Narnia. Peter squeezed Susans hand before letting it go.

"Things will be okay Susan." Peter said closing his eyes. Susan nodded quietly and closed her eyes falling asleep...

_Susan woke with a start and was shocked at what she saw. She was back in Narnia, but how? She hadn't felt the earth move or the magic like last time when they had entered. She walked around and realized she was at the ruins of Cair Paravel. She walked over and sat down looking out over the ocean. She heard a rustle behind her, "Caspian!!" She said and turned around. Her face fell when she saw Aslan there instead. He came and sat down next to her. _

_"I'm sorry dear one. I know I'm not who you had expected to see." Aslan said to her. She stood up and then knelt before him. "Rise Queen of Narnia." Aslan stated and Susan stood up again. "Have faith dear one. As I told your sister things don't happen the same way twice. Nor do they happen as we plan them to. When you wake live your life. Work hard in your world and in the end the rewards will be great." Aslan then stood up and left as quickly as he had appeared leaving behind a confused Susan. Susan went and walked down to the beach. She played in the water some before laying down and closing her eyes._

Susan jerked awake as the train screeched to a halt. The train conductor announced that they had reached their destination and she woke her brothers and sister. She was determined to do as Aslan had said. Life her life here in London.


	2. Chapter 2

Caspian got back to the castle just as the sun set. He asked Reepicheep to gather Trufflehunter, Professor Cornelius, Glenstrom, Trumpkin and join him in the council meeting hall. Once everyone was assembled and seated he stood in the center of the room and announced, "I want you my closest and most trusted to help me rebuild Cair Paravel. It will be created again in honor of the Kings and Queens of old."

"What a wonderful idea, my king" Professor Cornelius replied. "I still have my scrolls and books about the old days. If we want to build it exact I'm sure we can find the information in there we need. I know of a couple that include illustrations."

"Thank you Professor. I also wish to repair Aslan's How as well. As a Tribute to our friend the great lion." Caspian told them. "This is a personal project for me. Without their help I would not be where I am today." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

The next couple of weeks were spent surveying and exploring the ruins. Glenstorm and Trumpkin were moving some rocks around when one of them slid slightly. With Glenstorm's help Trumpkin was able to move it completely aside and revealed a hole where a door used to be. Trumpkin called over to Caspian and the Professor. Caspian and the professor walked over to him.

"Where do you think it leads?" Caspian asked the Professor.

Cornelius went back over to the table and looked through a couple of books and scrolls. After a few moments he walked back over. "It doesn't say anything in my texts, sire."

"Well, who is up for some exploring?" Caspian asked grabbing his sword and a torch. Caspian led the Professor and Trumpkin down the stairs as Glenstorm stood guard outside. After walking a ways down the stairs they finally reached the bottom. Everyone looked around in awe.

"Sire, I believe this is the Royal Treasury of the Kings and Queens of Old." Professor Cornelius said. They walked down a final set of stairs and pushed aside the rusted gate. Caspian looked around and slowly walked by the statues of the Kings and Queens of Old. As he paused at each statue he opened up the chest that was in front of them and examined the contents. He approached Susan's statue and stared at it for a moment. A sad smile came to his face as the opened the chest and looked through her belongings finding her old clothes and jewelry. He lifted her crown out of the chest and held it for a moment. Caspian thought back to that day weeks ago. How beautiful she had looked in that light blue dress which showed off her eyes. He had imagined getting to know her better and possibly making her his queen. He set the crown back in the chest and gazed at her statue one final time.

"Professor what should we do with this stuff?" Caspian asked his dear friend.

"For now we should leave it here. When more of Cair Paravel gets built we will move it then to a more secure location. For now it is safer here.": Cornelius told him.

Trumpkin pulled the lid closed on Lucy's chest and looked up at her statue. He would never admit it, but he missed his dear little friend a lot.

England...

Once at school Susan focused on her studies. It was hard for her to adjust at first. Part of her was still shocked that she was back in the real world. She had hoped that they would have been able to stay in Narnia a bit longer. When Aslan had told them that after this trip they would never return she was heartbroken. Susan had planned to cherish each of her last days in Narnia. Little did she know how the end would come so soon. Kissing Caspian goodbye had been the saddest thing she had ever done.

Lucy had adapted to being home more easily then her sister had. She guessed it had more to do with the fact that she would be coming back to Narnia some day. Lucy did her best to be there for Susan especially those first few days back from Narnia. In her free time Lucy would go to the art room and spend hours drawing and painting portraits of all her friends in Narnia. Her teacher was impressed with her attention to detail and how the people and creatures seemed to be so real.

Lucy wrote her brothers weekly. Even though their school was right around the corner they never saw each other except for holidays. Peter told her that he was getting along fine. He had only been in one fight since arriving at school and he was not the one who threw the first punch, but he got the last one in. His mother had threatened to send him to military school if he had gotten into one more fight. His fault or not. He walked away from fights from that moment on. Instead he started getting involved in Debate and let off some of his steam verbally.

Edmund was doing well to. Like Lucy he looked forward to his return to Narnia. To fill his time he began to fill his journal with tales of his family's first then second voyage into Narnia. His teacher for creative writing had tried to get Edmund to publish his works, but like Lucy he also declined.

Soon Christmas was upon them and the Pevensie children were on their way home. Lucy already had her christmas gifts for her siblings. She was so excited about them. On Christmas Eve Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and their mother gathered around the dinning room table for dinner. The only person missing was their father. In his chair they each had placed a favorite item of his from home. Their mother had placed his robe around the chair back, Peter had placed his father's pipe and Lucy and Susan had placed his house slippers at the foot of the chair. Edmund had placed a picture of their father where his plate would have been.

After dinner they adjourned to the family room and passed out gifts. This was always a family tradition for the Pevensie's. For Christmas Day was for church, prayer and family. Lucy was the last one to pass out her gifts. She handed everyone a scroll of paper. Her mother opened her present first and found a detailed sketch of their father in uniform. She smiled and gave Lucy a hug. "Thank you my darling. This is beautiful."

Peter's sketch was of him in full Narnia Armour with Aslan beside him. Edmunds was the same except he also had Glenstorm and Trufflehunter with him. Susan opened up hers and turned to Lucy and smiled. She showed the picture to her mother and brothers. It was of Caspian decked out in the royal robes and crown of Narnia. Their mother then asked, "Who is that young man, Susan?"

Susan smiled a secret smile, "The man of my dreams mother. The same handsome Prince that all girls dream about finding some day." Their mother smiled and kissed them all goodnight.

In her room Susan opened the scroll up with Caspian's image on it. Her sister was a very talented artist. It looked just like him. A soft knock sounded on her door. "Come in..." She smiles at Lucy as she comes in and joins her on the bed, "This is beautiful Lucy. Thank you again." She gazes at the picture, "I feel like I have a little piece of him with me now so I can never forget him. Part of me wants to forget him and my heart is telling me not to. Don't forget."

"I know what you mean. When we left the first time I was so brokenhearted and mad at Aslan. You didn't know this but Tummus was going to ask for permission to marry me." Lucy told her smiling sadly. "After we got back Aslan visited me in a dream. He said he was sorry for not realizing what was going on between Tummus and I. He felt responsible for my sadness. But he said there was a reason that we had to return home. I then realized how selfish I was. That if we had stayed there mother would have been left alone here. He had told me not to worry. We would be coming back again when called."

Susan let Lucy's words sing in. Like Lucy had been Susan felt selfish for wanting to be in Narnia. Their mother needed them. "I guess in a way Aslan is trying to help us move on. He was up front and honest with Peter and I. Letting us know we would not be coming back to Narnia. I just wasn't expecting to come home so soon. In a way I'm glad we did. It stopped me from getting to involved with Caspian. I just wished it helped with the pain."

"Well, it's Christmas Eve and I will be praying to God and Aslan to help us through these hard times," Lucy said. Susan gave her sister a hug and a light kiss goodnight. Lucy managed to amaze her every day. For a child she was so full of love and wisdom beyond her years. Then Susan laughed lightly. For a moment she had forgotten that Lucy had aged 15 years while in Narnia. Susan went and bid her mother and her siblings goodnight and then retired for the evening.

The Pevensie family woke early for Mass and then returned home to spend the evening together. After supper there was a knock on the front door. Lucy ran up and answered it. She stood there for a moment staring at the man in the doorway. Her mother came up behind her scolding, "Lucy shut the door. Your letting in all the cold air..." She stopped in mid-sentence and stared at the man and smiled, "William!" She runs into her husband's outstretched arms and was followed by the rest of the family.

After a few minutes more of hugging they led him into the family room. Peter pulled out his father's favorite chair and got him settled. Susan smiled at her parents and the love in their eyes as they gazed at each other. She one day wished for the kind of love that they shared.

Thanks everyone for your reviews. I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I hope you like how the story is going. I'm going on vacation this Wed for a week and I'm not sure if I will get another chapter up before then. I will try my hardest though. I work a full time job and a part time job and I write while I can at my full time job. I just have to put what is on paper to computer. Special thanks to californiagirl1426, Lamppostshines, Shining Friendship and my favorite author The Rockerbabe for reviewing my story so far!

BTW if anyone wants to help me by doing spell check and previewing the chapter's before I post them please let me know. I'm horrible with English and Grammar.


End file.
